30 minutos
by kairi-Sparda
Summary: Sasuke se cuestiona sus sentimientos por Itachi, y piensa aclarar las cosas. nuevo fic ItaSasu contiene lemon, es mi priemr fic yaoi asi qeu sean buenos xD


**30 minutos**

**omg!**

**Soy yo de nuevo xD**

**Ya se que debo continuar mis fics (nose cuantas veces he dicho eso xD)**

**Pero ya saben la inspiración llega xD**

**Neh este fic es itasasu, vi un video de estos dos con la canción de 30 minutes de tatu**

**Y pues quise hacer un fic :3**

**Espero les guste OwO XD**

**Les recomiendo que mientras leen el fic escuchen la canción xD**

**

* * *

  
**

**30 minutos, el parpadeo de un ojo **

¿Cuantos años han pasado?, ¿Cuántos años he sufrido este tormento?

Hmn, me parecen demasiados, muchos en verdad.

¿De verdad merezco sufrir esto?

¿Por qué tengo que perseguir a aquel que alguna vez pude llamar… hermano?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta, aun recuerdo cuando todo esto comenzó, cuando yo aun era feliz, cuando podía sonreír sin impedimentos, cuando aun podía soñar, anhelar ser el mejor shinobi de Konoha, que mi padre me viera orgulloso, todo eso quedo en el pasado, como sueños sin cumplir, rotos y desechos.

Ahora mi nueva meta es encontrar a Itachi, mi hermano, que decido, acabar con mi vida y matarme, aun estando vivo.

Pero recuerdo esa ultima noche juntos, cuando aun era un niño, cuando lo único que me preocupa era si podría cómprame ese juguete que me gustaba, deseo olvidar, pero… ¿Cómo?

**30 minutos para alterar nuestras vidas**

Eran las 7 am, aun era temprano, en una hora comenzaba la academia, pero no deseaba ir, por algún extraño motivo, no quería salir de mi cama, lo cual era muy raro, siempre asistía a la escuela por que deseaba ser como Itachi, mi hermano mayor.

Me levante sin muchas ganas, tome un baño y baje, el desayuno estaba listo, me senté y vi a mi madre, ella era muy bonita, me encantaba su cabello largo y como siempre olía a frutilla, me gustaba mucho abrazarla y sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi, por que me sentía protegido.

Pasaron unos minutos, pero no veía a mi padre ni a Itachi.

-Okaa-san, ¿Dónde están Itachi y Oto-san?- pregunte, la verdad no hablaban mucho durante los desayunos familiares, pero siempre estaban presentes.

Mi madre me miro con una sonrisa.

-Itachi fue a una misión y tu padre tuvo que atender un asunto, no podrán estar con nosotros- término con una sonrisa consoladora, y continuo lavando trastes.

Suspire cansado, no lo quería admitir pero extrañaba a Itachi, si, mi nii-san podía ser frío y serio con mi padres, pero a mi me sonreía, me hablaba de manera diferente, y eso me hacia sentir especial.

Salí corriendo de casa, se me hacia tarde para llegar a la academia.

En mi vida, el camino a la academia se me había hecho tan largo, pero antes de llegar, al dar vuelta en una esquina, choque con alguien más grande que yo, caí al suelo.

-Gomen- pude decir mientras me ponía de pie.

-Vas a llegar tarde- ahí una voz tan familiar, esa voz asía que se me acelerara el corazón.

-ni-nii-san- dije sin creérmelo, sonreí como tonto, ahí, frente a mí esta Itachi, vestía su traje anbu y tenía unos cuantas cortadas, pero muy pequeñas. No me contuve y me lance a él, lo abrasé fuertemente, aspirando su aroma, me encantaba su olor, era fuerte, pero suave al mismo tiempo, me tranquilizaba de algún modo.

-Ya, si no me sueltas llegaras tarde- me dijo con una sonrisa, pero en su mirada veía tristeza. Yo asentí, pero deseaba quedarme con él, el preguntarle como le había ido, de que había tratado la misión, de si no se había herido, eran tantas preguntas, pero, tan poco tiempo.

Entonces Itachi se separo suavemente de mí y comenzó a caminar hacia casa.

-Te veo en la tarde- dijo al iré mientras continuaba caminando.

-Hai- dije mientras sonreía, mire a Itachi hasta que se perdió en la calle, entonces recordé que iba retrazado, y que todavía faltaban 15 minutos para llegar.

Di media vuelta y corrí mas rápido que antes, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

**30 minutos para decidirme**

Llegue a la academia, si, había llegado un poco tarde pero no hubo problema.

Las clases comenzaron como siempre, la verdad no ponía atención, deseaba que se acabara el día para llegar a casa y encontrar a Itachi y hablar con el.

30 minutos, 30 minutos faltaban para que se acabaran las clases y pudiera salir de ahí, estaba impaciente, tanto que sentía que el reloj caminaba mas despacio apropósito.

Finalmente Iruka-sensei dijo que nos podíamos retirar, y yo, rápidamente salí corriendo, no podía esperar llegar a casa.

Entre trastabillando mientras gritaba que había llegado. Nadie me respondió.

Me extrañó un poco, así que fue a la cocina y en la mesa había una nota.

"_Sasuke, salí a comprar unas cosas, tal vez me tarde, Itachi salió de nuevo a una misión, y tú padre esta entendiendo un asunto, la comida esta en la estufa, solo calientala un poco, ten mucho cuidado de no quemarte_

_Te quiere mamá." _

Termine de leer la nota, suspire cansado, Itachi había ido a otra misión, y estaba solo en casa, había esperado todo el día esto, para que Itachi no estuviera en casa.

Encendí la estufa y espere mi comida, me serví, no me gustaba estar sólo, odiaba la soledad.

Termine de comer y decide ver televisión, no se cuanto tiempo la vi, pero nadie llegaba,

Entonces comencé a pensar en Itachi, en el por que me sentía así a su lado, talvez era por que el era mi nii-san y por eso me sentía tan bien con él, lo quería mucho, demasiado, pero eso no estaba mal, kaa-san me dijo que podía llegar a amar a tu familia, si, eso era, yo amaba a Itachi, el es mi familia, y es lo correcto, finalmente el sueño me venció y caí dormido en la sala.

**30 minutos para decidir finalmente **

Comencé a sentir frío, por lo que me desperté un poco, entonces sentí una manta que me cubrió, pensé que había sido mi kaa-san pero cuando alce la vista vi a Itachi, me sonreía, pero aun podía ver esa tristeza en sus ojos.

-Nii-san- dije un poco adormilado, el mi acaricio la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, entonces me levante de pronto y le di alcance, le jale su camisa, dio media vuelta y me miro.

-Nii-san, espera- le dije a modo de reproche, él me miro con una ceja alzada.

-Dijiste que estarías en la tarde, pero llegue y no había nadie- le dije con un mohín, estaba molesto, pero triste al mismo tiempo.

Él solo sonrió, no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el rato, pero mi miraba de forma insistente, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara y desviara la mirada.

-Y… ¿kaa-san no ha llegado? –pregunte para cambiar el tema.

-no, llegara mas tarde- me respondió de manera neutra más no fría, se dio media vuelta para continuar su camino, pero, yo no quería estar solo.

-nii-san, espera, quiero ir contigo, tengo miedo- le dije bajando la mirada, si, tenía miedo a la soledad, a estar sin nadie.

Él me miro de manera consoladora, me acarició la cabeza, lo cual hizo que me estremeciera, entonces recordé lo ultimo que había pensado antes de caer dormido, si le decía a Itachi que lo amaba, tal vez el me diría lo mismo, por que el también me quería, ¿Verdad?.

-Nii-san- le llame con un leve rubor en mis mejillas.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto interesado, al ver mi cambio tan repentino.

-yo… yo- ¿Por qué me costaba decirle algo tan simple como eso?, era lo que sentía en verdad, entonces, ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

-esto… yo- había comenzado a sudar, jamás me había sentido tan nervioso.

-Si no tienes nada que decir…- dijo Itachi dándose la vuelta, entonces me decidí, se lo diría sin importar que.

-¡Nii-san yo te amo!- lo había dicho, le había dicho q mi nii-san lo que sentía, tenía los ojos cerrados, lo había casi gritado, estaba tenso, quería saber la reacción de Itachi, abrí uno de mis ojos, podía sentir el calor en mi rostro, estaba sonrojado por completo, pero lo que vi hizo que me descolocara un momento, Itachi sonreía, sonreía de manera extraña. Se acerco a mí y se colocó a mi altura, puso su boca junto a mi oído y lo que dijo me dejo más que sorprendido.

-yo también te amo Ototo- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla. Me sonroje a más no poder, ¡el me correspondía!, no podía ser más feliz.

Me lacen a él y lo abrase, esta contento, incluso sentía que podía volar, que podía hacerlo todo, Itachi correspondió mi abrazo, se separó un poco de mí me miró y los ojos, se acerco a mí y me beso, podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos, si respiración en mi cara y sus mechones de cabello que me hacían cosquillas.

Cerré los ojos, no quería que esto acabara nunca.

**30 minutos para susurrar tu nombre **

Abrase su cuello con mis brazos, mientras el me abrazaba y me acercaba más a él, entonces sentí algo húmedo en mi labio inferior, salte un poco, era la lengua de Itachi, no se porque pero, abrí mi boca un poco y un momento después ya no sabia donde estaba, Itachi hacia algo con su lengua en mi boca que me hacia perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio, todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para mi, pero para nada desagradables.

Me levanto en al aire, y me cargo en brazos, rompió el beso y me miro directo a los ojos.

-¿De verdad me amas?- me preguntó seriamente, yo primero no reaccionaba, pero sin dudar asentí, si, lo amaba, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por él, incluso dar mi vida.

El sonrió me beso de nuevo y me recostó en el sillón en el cual había caído dormido, comenzó a besarme suavemente todo mi rostro, después levanto la vista y medio un dulce beso en la frente.

-Yo también te amo en verdad, siempre te amado- me dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi cara.

Yo sonreí de nuevo y también acaricie su cara, su piel era suave, a pesar de las raspaduras y cortadas que sufría en sus misiones.

Comenzó a besarme de nuevo como antes, pero ahora, metió una de sus manos bajo mi playera, me estremecí y solté una exclamación de sorpresa, sus manos estaban frías, pero no quería que se detuviera.

Pero no pensaba quedarme atrás, torpemente hice lo mismo, y comencé a acariciar su espalda, era muy ancha y fuerte.

Levante el rostro y busque los ojos de Itachi, me sonrió y después hizo algo que no esperaba, rozo mi entrepierna con sus dedos, solté un leve gemido, se sentía extraño, me daba un poco de miedo el sentir todo aquello, me hacia sentir débil, perdido, pero de algún modo lo deseaba más y más.

Cerré mi ojos al sentir la mano de Itachi en mi entrepierna, me mordía el labio, era demasiado, quería gritar, pero temía que alguien viniera e interrumpiera esto, no quería detenerme.

-Sasuke- oí la profunda voz de Itachi, abrí lentamente los ojos y lo mire, el sonreía de manera extraña, no era de felicidad, ni de compasión, no, esa sonrisa era de lujuria, se acerco a mi, me beso suavemente y se acerco a mi oído.

-no tengas miedo, no te hare daño- me dijo suavemente mientras apretaba mi entrepierna y la movía un poco. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me removí en mi lugar, después negué con la cabeza, rodé su cuello con mis brazos y lo acerque a mí, aforrándome a él.

-Se que no me harás daño, pero me da un poco de miedo todo esto- le dije con un notorio sonrojo en mis mejillas, pero era la verdad, nunca había sentido algo así y me daba un poco de miedo lo que pudiera pasar.

Itachi me sonrió de manera conciliadora, acaricio mi cabello y me beso la frente.

-No tengas miedo, no te pasara nada malo- me decía mientras me besaba de nuevo, asentí apenado y el sonrió de nuevo.

Comenzó a quitarme mi playera con lentitud, y el se quito la suya, tiró las dos al piso, cuando vi a Itachi in playera, me sonroje a mas no poder, su abdomen era perfecto, con una pequeñas pero casi imperceptibles cicatrices, pero estaba bien trabajado, no pude evitarlo, toque su abdomen, su pecho, explorando cada parte de este, Itachi cerro los ojos, mientras gemía suavemente, no se cuanto tiempo hice eso, pero pareció muy poco.

Con sus manos comenzó a quitarme el short que siempre usaba, me dio un poco de vergüenza cuando sentí que me quitaba mis boxers, estaba completamente desnudo a su merced.

Itachi me miró de manera extraña, se acerco a mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo, gemí suavemente, continuó bajando hasta mi estomago donde me hizo cosquillas, pero pronto sentí algo increíble, había tomado mi entrepierna en su boca, la lamía levemente y la metía por completo, gemí mucho más fuerte, no podía creerlo, esa sensación me hacía perder la cabeza, que me diera vueltas, mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, y de pronto me sentí relajado mientras sentía algo tibio en la boca de mi nii-san.

Itachi levanto la cara mientras se limpiaba algo de su boca, extrañado le pregunte que había sido eso, él me sonrió y me dijo que pronto lo sabría, pero aun era pronto.

Comenzó a quitarse su pantalón y sus boxers frente a mi, sorprendido cubrí mis ojos, tenía curiosidad, pero la vergüenza podía más.

Oí la risa de Itachi, lo mire enfadado y el sonrió, se acero a mi y me abrazo.

-Aun eres tan inocente Ototo-baka- me dijo suavemente al oído, me enfade un poco, pero me ruborice, ¿inocente?, esa palabra me extraño un poco, ¿Qué era la inocencia?, ¿ser ingenuo?, ¿no saber algunas cosas?, y si eso era inocencia ¿Cómo alguien podía perderla?.

-Nii-san- dije un poco paneado. -¿Qué es la inocencia?- le pregunté sin más, mirándolo a los ojos, Itachi se sorprendió, pero sonrió comprensivo.

-La inocencia eres tú Sasuke- me dijo como si fuera lo más simple, lo mire extrañado, pero no pregunté más.

**30 minutos para llevar en hombros la culpa **

Me abrazo con fuerza, mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi cuello.

-Tú eres la inocencia que yo tuve alguna vez, que perdí de la manera más cruel cuando vi como era el mundo en realidad- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, podía sentir unas gotas en mi cuello, Itachi estaba llorando, no podía ser, mi nii-san, el ser mas fuerte del mundo estaba llorando.

-nii-san- dije en un susurro, por instinto lo abrasé de vuelta, pero aun desconocía la razón de su llanto.

-Perdóname Sasuke- oí su voz, aun lloraba, ¿Por qué me pedía perdón?, Itachi nunca había hecho algo que me lastimara.

-Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer- me dijo finalmente mientras se separaba de mí, ¿Qué pensaba hacer Itachi?, ¿sería algo tan malo como para pedirme perdón?.

-Nii-san no digas eso- le dije enfadado, -tú nunca me lastimarías lose- lo mire sonriente, si, creía en Itachi, creía en sus palabras, que en verdad me amaba.

Él bajo la mirada, aun lloraba, sus lagrimas mojaban mi estomago, lo mire extrañado, me levante y lo abrace. Pude sentir su tibia piel contra la mía, adoraba a mi hermano, no, lo amaba en verdad, quería saber la razón de su llanto.

-Nii-san no llores- le decía mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte, Itachi correspondió mi abrazo, permanecimos así un rato, Itachi se calmo, sus ojos aun estaban húmedos, lo note cuando me miro a los ojos, me sonrió y me beso la frente, me recostó de nuevo sobre el sillón y comenzó a besarme de nuevo.

Correspondía cada caricia y beso que me daba, en verdad amaba a Itachi, quería estar siempre a su lado, abrazarlo y besarlo, siempre, cada día de mi vida, hasta mi muerte.

De pronto vi como llevaba uno de sus dedos a su boca y lo ensalivaba por completo, me extraño pero antes de que pudiera preguntar sentí como rozaba mi entrada, gemí fuertemente, hacía círculos con su dedo y sin previo aviso lo introdujo, grite, me había dolido mucho.

Me aferre a él fuertemente mientras lagrimas caían de mis ojos, Itachi se dio cuanta y beso mis mejillas, podía sentir si dedo hacer círculos dentro de mi, después metió otro, pero y ano dolía, al menos ya no tanto.

Comencé a destensar el cuerpo, Itachi me beso de nuevo y se apodero de mi boca, saco sus dedos de mi entrada y se acomodo, hizo que abriera mis piernas, aun me besaba por lo que atrapo mi gemido cuando sentí algo duro rozar mi entrada.

Me separe de él y lo mire con duda y sorpresa, el sólo sonrió, se acerco a mi y me beso de nuevo, pero mas suavemente.

-Te dolerá un poco más que antes, pero durara muy poco- de decía suavemente mientras me abrazaba, estaba más que extrañado, ¿Por qué me dolería tanto?

-¿Qué..?- pero antes de terminar sentí algo duro y ancho entrar en mi, grite, pero Itachi lo ahogó con su boca, más lagrimas caían de mis ojos, era doloroso, tal y como había dicho Itachi, pero un momento después el dolor diminuyo, y lo remplazo esa sensación de antes, pero mucho mas intensa.

Cerré mis ojos para poder sentirla al máximo, pero después Itachi comenzó a moverse lentamente, gemí mas fuerte, comenzaba sentir un escalofrió subir por mi columna, cada embestida que daba sentía que moriría, mire a Itachi y podía ver su rostro deformado, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía contener algo.

Lo abrace fuertemente cuando el escalofrió se volvió mas constante, como antes.

Respira con dificultad, entonces el escalofrió desapareció acompañado de una sensación placentera, al igual que un calor dentro de mi.

Comencé a abrir y cerrar la boca, para recuperar el aliento, entonces sentí algo tibio en mi estomago, era de color blanco, mira a Itachi y el mi miraba sonriente, con compasión.

Salió de mi lentamente, entonces sentí un liquido tibio correr entre mis piernas, también mire y era igual al que estaba en mi estomago.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte a Itachi mientras lo tocaba con mis dedos, lo mire con detenimiento, parecía helado de coco, lo acerque a mi boca y lo probé un poco, sabía insípido, puse cara de asco por el sabor.

Itachi rió bajo, yo lo mire enfadado, eso sabía raro.

Se acerco a mi estomago y comenzó a lamer ese liquido blanquecino, al igual que de mi entrepierna, gemí levemente, su lengua se sentía muy tibia.

Después se acerco a mi entrada y también la lamió, gemí más fuerte, la sensación de antes regresaba, cerré los ojos y apretaba el sillón con mis manos.

Entonces sentí la lengua de Itachi dentro de mí, la movía en círculos y la metía y sacaba, no podía más. Era demasiado, grité al sentir de nuevo esa sensación de placer, se me nublaba la vista, todo me daba vueltas.

Caí rendido en el sillón, respiraba lentamente, busque a Itachi con la mirada, el estaba a mi lado, me sonreía dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi cabello, me acerque a él y me acurruque entre sus brazos.

-Te amo Itachi- le dije antes de caer dormido.

**30 minutos de dicha, 30 mentiras**

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde ese día que me entregue a Itachi, por eso lo odio, lo odio con toda mi alma, le dije que lo amaba, aun que después supe que no era correcto, que lo que hicimos estaba mal, pero no me importo, le di mi cuerpo y alma y él, él… ¡me utilizo para satisfacer sus deseos!, era un niño, como podía saber lo que hacía.

Por eso sufro todos los días por ello, por ese amor que yo tenía y no fue correspondido, por eso te alcanzare Itachi, te atrapare para cumplir mi venganza, te matare por haberme utilizado, por haberte burlado de mí.

Te atrapare y te matare, para que sientas ese dolor que tanto tiempo sufrí.

**30 minutos para decidir finalmente**

Al fin te he alcanzado, por fin estas frente a mí, agonizante, a mi mente vienen todos esos recuerdos a tu lado, pero esa noche en especial, tomaste mi inocencia y mi amor.

Comencé a llorar, no podía hacerlo, no podía matar a la persona que amo en este mundo.

¿Por qué?, tantas veces soñé con esto, pensé en esto, ansié esto, pero… ¡no podía matarte!, no podía tomar tu vida, eres lo único que me queda en el mundo, no puedo matarte.

Mamá, Papá perdónenme, no podré vengarles a ustedes y al clan, no puedo matar a Itachi, por que lo amo.

Me hinqué a su altura, lo abrace fuertemente, comencé a llorar, ya casi no respiraba.

-Itachi- le llamé, pero no respondió.

-nii-san- le llame de nuevo, solo entonces levantó la vista, me miro y sonrió como pudo, levanto su mano, cubierta de sangre, acaricio mi rostro.

-Perdóname- me dijo en un susurro y finalmente su brazo callo pesadamente mientras cerraba los ojos, había muerto.

¡No Itachi!, ¡no me abandones por favor!, ¡no me dejes solo!

Abrazo su cuerpo sin vida mientras lloro aun más, al fin me había quedado sólo, la persona que amaba se fue y ya no tenía a nadie.

Ya no tenía sentido estar vivo, ya no podría respirar, soñar o pensar sin él.

-Por favor Itachi regresa- lo abrace más fuerte.

-Si no regresas, iré contigo- le dije suavemente mientras miraba al cielo.

Te alcanzaré adonde sea que hayas ido Itachi, por que yo te amo de verdad.

* * *

**OMG!**

**Terminado xD**

**Neh me salio medio Emo xDDDDDD**

**Jajaja**

**Seeeh**

**Soy especialista en tragedias jooo xD**

**Dedicado a mi Amiga-hermana Pandita xD**

**Espero te haya gustado :3 **

**Espero también les guste a los demás y me dejen review xD**

**Nos vemos y se cuidan :3**

**Por cierto aquí esta la letra de la canción xD**

Mamá, Papá perdónenme

Ojos que no ven, enloquecida

Sin tiempo para decidir

¿Corremos? ¿Debería ocultarme?

¿Por el resto de mi vida?

¿Podemos volar? ¿Nos quedamos?

Podríamos perder, podríamos fallar

En el momento tarda

Hacer planes, o errores

30 minutos, el parpadeo de un ojo

30 minutos para alterar nuestras vidas

30 minutos para decidirme

30 minutos para decidir finalmente

30 minutos para susurrar tu nombre

30 minutos para llevar en hombros la culpa

30 minutos de dicha, 30 mentiras

30 minutos para decidir finalmente

Carruseles en el cielo

Que formamos con nuestros ojos

Debajo de la cortina, siluetas

Fundiendo formas

Lluvia que llora

¿Podemos volar? ¿Nos quedamos?

Podríamos perder, podríamos fallar

De cualquier manera, las opciones cambian

Las oportunidades fallan, los trenes se descarrilan

30 minutos, el parpadeo de un ojo

30 minutos para alterar nuestras vidas

30 minutos para decidirme

30 minutos para decidir finalmente

30 minutos para susurrar tu nombre

30 minutos para llevar en hombros la culpa

30 minutos de dicha, 30 mentiras

30 minutos para decidir finalmente

Para decidir, para decidir para decidir para decidir

**Se cuidan :3 **


End file.
